


A perfect fit

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Domestic Fluff, Easter, Easter Eggs, Flirting, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Painting, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: The deviant leader had called him over, basically ordered him to be at the mansion upon Markus’ return from the surely mentally exhausting political meeting. The RK800 had first been surprised by the system opening the door to him with a'Welcome, Connor’—he hadn’t know Markus had programmed him into the security system—and when the RK200 had come home a moment later, he had confronted the now thoroughly confused Connor with these things.“You went to a negotiation with the president but returned with a bunch of plants and...a bunny??” His LED spun yellow as he tried to make sense of this all and he glanced up at the deviant leader once more when he heard the other’s soft chuckle.





	A perfect fit

“I don’t understand.”

Connor frowned a little as he glanced from Markus—still dressed in a suit and bowtie from the meeting with the president he had been to this morning to go over more details of the upcoming law on android rights—to the small vase on the kitchen island of the mansion that contained a bouquet of spring flowers and then to the tiny ball of fluff currently cradle carefully in his own palm.

The deviant leader had called him over, basically ordered him to be at the mansion upon Markus’ return from the surely mentally exhausting political meeting. The RK800 had first been surprised by the system opening the door to him with a ‘ _Welcome, Connor’_ —he hadn’t know Markus had programmed him into the security system—and when the RK200 had come home a moment later, he had confronted the now thoroughly confused Connor with these things.

“You went to a negotiation with the president but returned with a bunch of plants and...a bunny??” His LED spun yellow as he tried to make sense of this all and he glanced up at the deviant leader once more when he heard the other’s soft chuckle.

“Well, I had planned on buying the flowers on my way back, the bunny was not planned. I found it on the sidewalk and since it seemed to be lost and it’s missing the left front leg I figured I can’t possibly leave the little guy to fend for himself out there. I’m pretty positive it has to be a tame one anyway. It's way too calm,” Markus explained and scratched the back of his neck, almost looking a little bit sheepish now. It was kind of endearing to see the usually self-confident leader like this.

“And you handed it to me because—?” Connor prompted with a slight tilt to his head while his fingertips absently brushed against the ridiculously fuzz of the baby bunnies stomach when he felt the little guy getting antsy. The animal immediately stopped wriggling in his grasp and seemed to enjoy the caresses. It was definitely a tamed bunny.

“Oh, come on, we both know you love animals more than anyone else in our group,” the deviant leader answered with a teasing glint to his heterochromatic eyes that crinkled at the corners with the smile now tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Sure, I like dogs, but—”

“Even before deviating you saved a fish, you told me so yourself. And only last week you almost tackled North when she tried to use a fly swatter on a bee.”

“Because bees are important for the environment and their numbers are dwindling enough by the hands of the humans already!” The RK800 defended his actions and he was this close to pouting at Markus for teasing him for preventing the unnecessary death of a harmless insect.

“The week before that Hank had to call the fire department after you climbed a giant tree to save a cat and ended up being stuck up there with the cat because you _forgot_ you’re not doing well with height,” Markus continued, already starting to count the incidences on his fingers and Connor felt thirium rushing to his cheeks, surely staining his pale skin with a hint of blue. “And what about the suspect that got away two months ago when you got distracted by a hedgehog?”

“It was stuck to the barbed wire fence! I couldn’t just leave it there to die or to be in even more pain!” The RK800 full-on glowered at Markus now who had this smirk on his face that made Connor want to simultaneously punch and kiss him.

“Should I go on? I can name at least five more incidences like these off the top of my head and I _know_ there are even more than that. How so many people can still think you’re indifferent or more machine than alive is absolutely beyond me. You’re even more of a softie than I am,” Markus added, his grin widening some more and he nodded towards the bunny in Connor’s hand that had by now dosed off, clearly feeling at ease in the cradle of the RK800’s hand.

The deviant leader laughed out loud when Connor merely muttered a sulky “Shut up” without any heat and he would have flipped Markus off but that would mean he had to stop scratching the animal’s soft belly and he didn’t accidentally want to wake the little guy.

Okay, _maybe_ Markus had a point.

“Doesn’t explain the flowers, though. And what’s in the bag?” Connor shifted the topic away from Markus exposing him and the deviant leader placed the paper bag down on the counter now as well, next to the vase.

“The flowers are a gift, there’s nothing to explain about them. I know we’re not religious but it’s the Easter holidays and I thought it’s a nice gesture.” The bashfulness was back in Markus’ expression now and he glanced up at Connor from under his unfairly long, thick lashes before reaching into the paper bag. He placed several wooden oval shapes, an array of dyes and acrylic paints with thin brushes and even a small manmade nest on the kitchen island.

“What,” Connor paused after the first word, narrowing his eyes while his LED once again flashed a brief yellow before it settled back on a calm blue as he realised what this meant. “Humans like to paint eggs for this holiday.”

“Yeah, but we don’t eat eggs so I figured it would be a waste to use real ones. Wooden eggs do the trick just as well and we can hide them around New Jericho so the kids can go look for them tomorrow, how about it?” Markus’ hopeful expression and innocent smile alone already made it impossible for Connor to disagree.

“Those are ten eggs, that’s not even one egg per kid,” the RK800 pointed out without meaning to shoot down this actually really sweet idea but Markus surely had already been aware of this fact.

“Yeah, well, _these_ are for us. I bought about 100 more and a lot more colour but dropped those off with the others. I wanted a few for myself to put on the kitchen island. Carl was never too big on any holiday but he always had a couple of decorative items for each holiday anyway,” the deviant leader explained with a soft voice, his eyes taking on this slightly distant expression whenever he talked about the deceased Carl Manfred, the man he had considered to be his father.

“You better get started, then. I’m sure it’ll even take you a while to paint ten eggs, especially because you’re always such a perfectionist when it comes to art.” Of course, Connor had to take the chance to tease Markus as well, payback for earlier.

“Don’t think you’re getting out of this. I know you don’t have to head into work, I already talked to Hank. You’re in this with me.”

“Firstly, I can’t draw—artistic skills aren’t part of my programming—and secondly,” Connor pointed at the dozing bunny in his hand to show why he couldn’t possibly help Markus with his endeavour. His hand was clearly otherwise occupied.

The deviant leader sent him a deadpan expression before nudging the little grass filled nest across the counter. “It’s a perfect fit.”

Connor narrowed his eyes at Markus once more before he huffed out a sigh and complied, very carefully placing the tiny animal in the nest where the bunny curled up even more, snuffling softly in its sleep. The RK800 knew it technically wasn’t possible for his thirium pump to melt but he was briefly concerned it was happening anyway.

He didn’t miss Markus’ muttered “Softie” and was about to complain about it but then he caught the warm, fond expression on the other’s face and the words evaporated from his tongue before even forming properly.

“Come on, I’ll show you how to paint and it’s not about the result anyway but about the fun of creating something,” Markus prompted gently and held out his hand, a wooden egg cradled in his palm.

Connor dragged his eyes from the wooden object up Markus’ arm and to the other’s face before he reached out pointedly slowly to snatch the egg up. His fingertips brushed against the palm of the other’s hand and the RK800 had to swipe away the prompt to interface that always seemed to malfunction with Markus—whenever there was any ever so small physical contact with the deviant leader, his system asked to establish a connection.

“So, did you just get wooden eggs because we don’t eat or because you wanted to prevent North from smashing at least half of them because she’s too impatient for such delicate work?” Connor asked while he watched Markus prepare a few cups with different colours so they could plunge the eggs into the dye before adding more colour onto the base coat later.

“I have to admit that I wanted to get real eggs first, figuring we could distribute them to the humans later, but I did consider North bad temper and thought better of it,” Markus said with a chuckle and a lopsided grin.

*******

“Why did I let you talk me into this? I can’t draw for shit.”

Markus barely managed to stifle his laughter and he always seemed to be highly amused when Connor dropped all manners and started cursing. It was clearly the result of being around Hank all the damn time.

“I didn’t exactly need to talk you into this, you didn’t put up much of a fight,” the deviant leader pointed out while placing his third egg down to dry, the intricate white lines on the blue egg looking as if the had been printed on while Connor struggled to make the first egg look like anything but the work of a preschooler. “Plus, it’s really adorable to see the former deviant hunter struggling to put a few lines of paint onto a tiny egg.”

“Yeah, well, screw you,” the RK800 replied ineloquently and put down the ridiculous attempt of drawing a meadow with flowers and sun onto the white painted egg. The flowers were just blobs of purple that looked nothing like flowers.

“Ahw, come on, I didn’t mean it.”

Markus was still grinning, though, so Connor had to resist the urge to just throw the stupid egg at the other android but he was distracted by a movement when the deviant leader leant over the kitchen island, dipping his brush into the purple paint. Instead of using the brush on his next egg, though, he raised it to Connor’s face who only realised what was happening when his sensors registered a wet sensation against the synthetic skin of his cheek.

“What are you doing?” The RK800 frowned and tilted his head back but Markus made unfair puppy eyes at him and Connor gave in without the other saying a single word, leaning back in to allow Markus to continue whatever it was he was painting.

Connor would have easily been able to know what Markus was drawing if he had been able to focus on the movement of the brush against his cheek instead of being thoroughly distracted by the sight of mismatched eyes focused on him. The warm evening sun filtering through the big kitchen windows basically made Markus’ skin glow golden and the former deviant hunter almost gave in to the urge to count the constellations of freckles dusting the other’s cheeks and nose.

“There, done,” Markus breathed, snapping Connor back to reality and the RK800 was worried to short-circuit when the other’s thumb brushed against his jawline before the deviant leader withdrew his hand.

Before Connor was able to even think of asking what Markus had drawn, the other android suddenly grabbed his hand and tugged him to his feet, causing the RK800 to slide off the barstool he had been occupying up until this point. Markus dragged him into the hallway with the big mirror above the dresser and now Connor could see the dark purple on his cheek—it was a rose in the shape of a heart—a stark contrast to his pale skin.

The RK800 had no idea why Markus had done this or what it meant but once more he was stopped from asking by the realisation of how close they currently were. The deviant leader was standing behind him, chest almost pressed against Connor’s back and his heterochromatic eyes looked at the other android through the mirror, his gaze intense but incredibly soft.

“Markus?” He asked in the softest whisper, not at all sounding like the android that had once been built to hunt down and kill deviants.

“Hm?” Markus replied, almost a little dazed and his hands seemed to move on their own accord now, carefully coming to rest on Connor’s hips. “I’ve been wondering for a while now what it might look like to paint on you. Your skin looks like a perfect canvas.”

Connor’s thirium pump hitched at the next beat when the other android raised a hand to gingerly curl his fingers around the RK800’s chin to tilt his head before soft lips brushed against the side of his neck, sending sparkling sensations from his sensors through his whole body.

“My cheek seems like a rather small canvas, though,” Connor pointed out and only the grin he could feel forming against his throat made him aware of the unintended implication of his words.

“Who said I was only thinking about painting your cheek?” Markus asked and chuckled at the small noise Connor was unable to prevent from escaping his throat.

* * *


End file.
